User talk:JediRogue/Mafia/Day 2
OH NOES! Cress Arvein 19:04, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, the game's on. I thought we were still waiting. I need to check if I can watch pages before they're created, otherwise I have no idea when the day starts... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:24, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::OMG Merty is dead =O (P.S. thats just a joke) --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:25, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Why do you abuse the fourth wall so? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:49, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I think the most often misspelt word is "the", when it comes to Jedi typing a text. That aside; any suspicions? --- -- (s)talkpage 07:55, 14 June 2008 (UTC) bandwagon prz. lynch jioruji ♥Misfate♥ 15:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Do you have a reason why? --Macros 15:09, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ofcourse not. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:26, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::lynch Misfate because I'm aware of his reputation. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 19:18, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Lynch Correctpants since he's only lynching me because my club is better than his. */zrank on Correctjeans's corpse* ♥Misfate♥ 19:31, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Someone agrees with me! Lynch Misfate! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:03, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't answer to Correctpants. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 02:56, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm Sinagon. ♥Misfate♥ 03:52, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Lynch Jioruji. ♥Misfate♥ 03:57, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Have I mentioned? Lynch Jioruji. ♥Misfate♥ 03:57, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Didn't someone mention... Lynch Misfate? --- -- (s)talkpage 07:48, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :No lynch, cuz I haven't been paying attention. 11:17, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::No Lynch, randomly lynching Misfate isn't going to solve anything. He's usually right anyways. - ' Ad Victoriam' 14:22, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Lynch Jioruji nao. OR I WILL BURN YOUR TENTS! ♥Misfate♥ 21:01, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :@thatvictoriamguy, if I'm usually right then lynch Jioruji with me. ♥Misfate♥ 21:02, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Lynch Misfate.. Oh wait, crap, if we lynch him he'll go misfate mode.. crap.. Meh, at least this way he can't go psychotic insane thingy mode. — Warw/Wick 21:04, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::wtfwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww? ♥Misfate♥ 21:16, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::If it gets me on Misfate's side, Lynch Jioruji - ' Ad Victoriam' 22:32, 15 June 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Did someone say lynch misfate?-- - talk 22:44, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :I think you did. - ' Ad Victoriam' 22:50, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::If we lynch Misfate, hopefully he won't pull a Misfate because the rules say ghosts can't talk unless the rit lets them. So... bandwagon! Lynch Misfate --Macros 02:35, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::No lynch. Sigh. Don't feel like randomly accusing people, yet... --[[User:Paradoxical Ambiance|''Paradoxical]][[User talk:Paradoxical Ambiance|Ambiance]] 09:58, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Lynch Jio Gogogo. ♥Misfate♥ 23:50, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :'LYNCH JIO!' ♥Misfate♥ 00:00, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Above edit was the first edit of June 16th, 2008. ♥Misfate♥ 00:02, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::'Lynch Felix', because I'm suspicious of "no lynch" on the second day. ((sigfail)) 14:22, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I'll bribe you to vote for Jio! I'm 100% sure that Jio is mafia, I'll even pay you 500g ingame to vote for him. IGN: Mr Misfate. Misfate awn prawckcee Bleh Bah, it is very difficult to make an accurate judgement by the second day, when nobody said anything ''really suspicious on the first. On the other hand, if we don't start lynching then we will slowly be killed off and get nowhere. As such i'll /bandwagon and vote lynch Misfate, largely based on nothing at all other than that it seems more prudent than another no lynch-- - (Talk/ ) 15:36, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Misfate is too certain about Jio's alignment, which makes me feel like him being a Mafia; which would explain why he knows of Jio's alignment. Or he got lucky woth some night action. But, blah. He used blink tags. Keep up the lynch votes :D --- -- (s)talkpage 16:53, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I'll start paying 1k if I don't receive 5 more votes for Jio. Topic. Misfate awn prawckcee 15:38, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Dont vote yet, prices will go up ;) [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 16:23, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Too bad for Ad Victoriam, he voted too early. No gold for him now. ::Anyway, do we have any actual leads yet for lynch targets? And I mean, actual leads. Merty didn't actually get to say or do much before he died, so not many clues... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:12, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::Why 5 more votes? Majority is 10/18, isn't it? So we need 8 more Jio votes. If I vote no lynch (<-- not an actual vote) and change back, can I claim my k? I lykes free moneh. - ' Ad Victoriam' 18:04, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::He's just being realistic i guess. 5 is doable, 8 is over the top [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 19:17, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::This gets annoying when you haven't the slightest clue, and all you have to go on is Misfate every game... So ... I rolled an 18 sided die in game to determine who I would vote for. It came up 8. Lynch Ad Victoriam. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 12:47, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I herd that someone said '''lynch misfate'? --Shadowcrest 18:55, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::If we lynch Misfate, he might stop talking finally. And if he's mafia, it's a win-win situation. Cress Arvein 01:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Before you lynch me (non-mafia related + no "lynch jio" advertisements) Do you like Misfate as a friend? Yes, but annoying as hell. Yes, best friends forever. No, I hate him, really. I made this poll because I want to know what the wiki community/people playing this mafia game, think of me. I quit Gwiki after the build section got wtfpwnt and I came back from PvX when I saw Jamster hosting the 1st Gwiki mafia game. Of course this sounds emo because I'm going to die soon. ♥Misfate♥ 02:24, 18 June 2008 (UTC) i swear i had voted no lynch =/ [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 14:42, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Links Already dead, but can't help to point out the links on the page saying 'Day 3' 'Day 4' and so on, are linking to a day further then they are supposed to.. --(ghost of)-- -- ( talk ) 17:41, 23 June 2008 (UTC)